


'Well deserved rest'

by Seaxereddington



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Brian needs help, Crack, Drinking, Fluff, Gen, He's precious(Brock), Little Evan is an adorable nightmare(Brian), Rynx(mentioned), de-aged fic, little Evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington
Summary: "Do you want a dessert?", Brian asked with little patience that remained.Little Evan shook his head, eyeing the bubbling drink in his hand with wonder, "I want that!", he pointed to his beer."No."Or,Vanoss turns into a little kid and Brian needs a drink. Oh, and Brock fathers another child now. And the crew love to dote on Little Evan
Relationships: Brian Hanby & Brock Barrus, Evan Fong & Brian Hanby, Evan Fong & Brock Barrus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	'Well deserved rest'

**Author's Note:**

> It was based off a minecraft video where they were playing a hardcore mode and Vanoss wanted to get diamonds. I really wanted this to happen. It's really just for fun. Based in current times, around now.
> 
> Also I'd like to apologise for any grammatical and/or spelling mistakes, as I'm really bad at typing.

"Vanoss?", Brian's voice echoed in his room and through the chat. Silence answered. "... Evan?", Scotty questioned again. Silence again.

Brian felt his heart clench, beads of sweat collecting on his forehead and the back of his neck, dripping down like ice and leaving a shiver in his spine. They were simply playing games when Evan choked out a shout before the line went silent. It had been a chilling fifteen minutes since they last heard from the man. 

"Evan, this isn't a joke. Stop messing with us", David laughed, the nerves creeping into his quiet laugh. Silence responded again. "What happened to him?", panic rose in his chest. He tried to calm his growing erratic breathing. "I'm calling him", he fumbled for his phone on his gaming desk and scrambled to the door while frantically searching of Evan's number. He barely grabbed his coat on the way.

"Lanai! I'm leaving for a bit! I'll be back!".

"What?", he didn't wait for her response before slamming the door shut.

He'd never clicked faster than before when the name appeared on the screen, "Come on...", he pleaded as the phone rang. _"Sorry, but the number you have dialed is currently unava-"._ He cursed, putting the phone away in his coat pocket before jumping into his car and driving off like a madman. Swerving with sharp turns and speeding above the limit while the worry gnawed at his heart.

Brian couldn't be more grateful for the fact that they lived in LA right then and there. He clumsily parked (One wouldn't really call it parking when he just ditched his car in the middle of the road, but Brian didn't have the time to care) and kicked the door open before knocking harshly on his friend's door. The house was gigantic, bigger than he imagined but he wasn't surprised.

Working as Rynx probably earned him a lot. It towered over him and was richly decorated in smooth white tiles, shining in the sun. In his wonder, Brian nearly missed the fact that his knocks were left unattended. They echoed and disappeared in the mundane sounds of life. Cars driving past with their engines humming loudly, a small breeze blowing in his ears and flocks of birds calling every now and then.

Brian grabbed the handle and turned it, over and over until he knew it wouldn't open. He was about to ram it down with his shoulder when his eye caught the sight of an open window. He smiled in relief as he climbed through and landed easily on two feet. The house was silent, eerily so. The light brown haired man walked carefully through the house, "Vanoss? Evan!?", he voice bounced off the walls and travelled around him.

No response ever came. 

What the hell happened? Why was he silent? Where were the usual responses? What had happened to him? Was he hurt? Did someone break in and kill him? Was he okay? Was he playing a prank on them? Who the hell hurt him? Why would they do it?

His thoughts came to a stop when his blueish gray eyes wandered to a specific door. Evan's gaming room he remembered. He opened the door, noticing that the laptop was still on the game they were playing. He also noticed with a little sadness the amounts of junk food that sat on the table, along with caffeinated drinks and a small orange bottle of pills. 

How hard had Evan been working lately? Making time to play with them while organising tours for his other persona of rynx. Practising his guitar songs while making more music to play at his tours... When was the last time he properly slept? What was his last meal? When was the last time he had a proper rest? The bed was untouched from its made form, bedsheets cleanly laid on the bed with the pillows sat atop. 

It's true that himself and David had to work hard when they lived back in Ireland, playing at around three or four in the morning. But at least they got sleep at some point. They had free time to do other stuff, and he had seen Evan do other things besides work all day... And yet it wasn't as much as before. He did start to miss the days of their freer younger life. 

Brian turned away with a sigh when he heard a small sound. He turned carefully and walked over to the chair, where a pile of clothes were bundled over something. A small child popped his head out of the T-shirts. Tanned skin with round maroon eyes and cropped black hair, resembling his friend quiet a lot. The little boy stared at him. He stared back. 

The child shrunk away under the clothes. He sighed, what the hell was this? What happened to Evan? Did he have a kid? Brian didn't remember hearing such a thing. He didn't even remember Evan getting a girlfriend. WHo the hell was this kid? He kneeled in front of the kid, releasing a breath of annoyance, "What's your name, kid?". It better not be-

"Evan."

* * *

"You... You don't know me... You don't know anything. You're a little kid", Brian repeated what the child told. Little Evan nodded. He was so small, so young and innocent. He sighed and rested his head in his hands, clutching his head, "... What the fuuuuuck is this", he sighed deeply again, feeling a headache forming at the back of his head. 

"Evan, I swear if this is a prank, I'm gonna fucking kill you."

The little kid pouted and shrugged. Brian fell back on the bed, the little kid did look like Evan. "How old are you?", Brian wanted it all to be a dream. He wanted to open his eyes and see Evan laughing at him with his signature laugh. "Five", the small and higher voice of Evan answered him. He cursed internally, it really wasn't a dream. 

"God damn it, what even happened to you?", he asked himself as he reached for his hone, hand rummaging in his pockets. He dialed Brock, running a hand over his face, "Hi?", the other line picked up. Brock's usual cheery voice answered. "Yeah, we have a problem. I still don't know whether Vanoss is still fucking with me, I'm tripping or this is real, but Evan's turned into a child."

"..."

The silence almost made him laugh, "Are you messing with me?", the line was flat and skeptical. Now Brock knew what he felt like. "No, I'm not, I wish, but I'm not."

"Who's that?", little Evan besides him asked, crawling over with the ridiculously large T-shirt covering his small frame. "Brock", he told him flatly, eyes glancing over him before returning to staring blankly at a wall. "That... Who was that? Please don't tell me it was Evan". Brian chuckled, feeling some of his mood lift a little, "Yeah, it was the little shit", he responded.

"I'm coming over. Where are you right now? At Evan's?". Brian sighed, shaking his head. Brock was such a mom, his thought in amusement as he confirmed that he was at Evan's with a simple 'yes'. 

* * *

After a few hours of waiting with the little boy (who had been completely silent, simply staring at the room - his older self would spend most of his days - with no recognition whatsoever), the doorbell rang twice. Thrice. Four times. Fiv- "Brian open the door already!", okay Brian was done messing with Brock.He went over to open the door, and was met with the familiar sight of his friend, "Been a while since I last saw you", he greeted with a small smile. 

Brock smiled back, panic and anger momentarily forgotten, "Yeah. You too". His eyes widened, "Wait! Evan!", Brock ran past him, searching every nook and cranny of the house frantically for the said person. Brian watched for a bit before putting a hand on the panicking brunette's shoulder, "Calm down. He's in his room", he calmly led Brock over to the little boy that had been sitting quietly for the past hours. 

"Oh my gosh. It really was true", he walked over and knelt in front of the kid with a frown, hands on his small shoulders, "Are you really Evan?". The raven haired child nodded, staring at Brock with wide eyes. "So? What now? We can't go outside when he has nothing to wear". The little child looked up at him, black T-shirt hanging off his lanky frame, reaching up to his knees. 

"Ohhh, he's older than my daughter I have nothing for him", Brock grimaced. Brian scoffed, "I doubt he'd be willing to wear girl clothes". Little Evan shook his head with a small grimace, "I would have some clothes that he could wear, but they're too far anyways. So I'll go buy some while you keep him entertained here", the older brunette decided. 

Brian looked at the little boy with disgust, "No, he's going to make me regret living."

"He's five."

"He's Evan."

"Oh come on, you don't even know what Evan was like at five. He couldn't have been that bad. Just look at him, he's adorable", Brock exclaimed while squishing the little boy's plump cheeks. Brian would deny from hell that _this kid_ was cute. He drag himself through the river Styx than admit he was adorable. Even if the kid's wide, maroon eyes and small frown made his chest ache.

"Fine. I can deal with him for a few hours. Just don't take too long", the lighter haired brunette sighed. Brock patted his shoulder, gave him a smile, "Thanks", and quickly left with his car zooming away, leaving him and the little Evan. He turned back to him, "What do you wanna do?". He shrugged. There was practically nothing for a kid to do in this gigantic house. 

"Are you hungry?", little Evan nodded, fiddling with his fingers. He walked to the kitchen, before stopping. The little patter pitter stopped, Brian started walking again. The footsteps started again, small and quiet. Brian glared at the child stubbornly before sighing in defeat and picking him up. Little Evan let out a surprised, "oh!", and settled into Brian's arms comfortably. 

Brian resisted the urge to either drop of hug him. He put the kid on the counter and started making sandwiches with the little food that remained in Evan's fridge (Jesus, there was barely anything, _and_ the food was almost expired!). The dark haired kid looked around the mansion in wonder, pristine white floors smooth and walls perfectly painted in black. Damn rich guy.

There was large windows that allowed the rays of sunlight shine onto the white, leaving a blinding light on the floor. Little Evan seemed content staring at the lightened up floor, "Your eyes will burn."

He finished the sandwiches and placed them on the table (That was wide and long, clean and make of a rich wood for sure). Little Evan hopped off the counter (It was so goddamn cute!) and sat on one of the couches, bouncing a little on the plush material. They ate in silence, chewing on the toasted bread - he was grateful that Vanoss had a toaster- and melted cheese. It tasted decent, Brian would admit he might have patted himself on the back. 

The younger brunette finished and dropped his plate off at the sink and watched Little Evan for bit (He was holding the sandwich with his little hands, they were so small compared to the food), he turned away and walked towards the door quickly, praying to any god for Brock to return. It was another ten minutes when Little Evan appeared by his side, "What are you doing?".

His voice was so _young_ and _small,_ completely different from the usual confident voice of Vanoss. "Waiting for Moo", he simply replied. Little Evan stayed with him, silence settling once again around them. "Where are mommy and daddy?", Brian knew the question would come at some point. He didn't have a response, he didn't want to force Evan's parents to worry about their son and come over from a long way away.

"I don't know, but don't worry about it. They'll be back soon". Little Evan seemed to believe him and they elapsed into another silence. One that Brian thought was his most awkward silence he had participated in. The doorbell rang, cutting through the thick silence and saving him from further participating in the contest of stares.

He opened the door to Brock's nervous smile and multiple bangs in his arms, "You... Did not need to buy that much", he finally responded flatly. Brock shrugged, "I didn't know what size he was! I didn't want to go back and return everything!", the older brunette complained as he walked in.

Brian nodded, "True. He's right there", Brock was so tall he'd easily walk past the kid without ever noticing him, especially with how quiet he was. It was still jarring to think that this was the same person that loved fucking with them every time they played. That laughed with them loudly, probably disturbing any neighbours that could hear.

Brock pulled out the clothes and one by one had Evan raise his arms so he could pull the new and so small (It seemed really small to him) clothing on him. Brock sighed in relief when he found that a majority of the clothes fit the child. Brian would still refuse to admit ever in his life that Little Evan looked cute, even in his plain black shirt and navy shorts, and the little white socks and shoes. He'd rather burn in the flames of hell. This little fucker was still the prick that annoyed him on a daily basis, Brian reminded himself that as the child looked at him with large eyes. 

"So, what now?", he didn't know what to do with little Evan. The kid barely talked, Brian didn't know what he was supposed to do. He wasn't the expert, that was Brock, and Delirious and Nogla (Damn, it was not long ago to him when they were all just being idiots playing video games, and now three of them were fathers, whole the rest were engaged and one of them was becoming a famous musician. He felt a painful ache in his heart).

"Should we tell the rest of the group?", they were all in America, well, most of them, but... They were still far away. The two of them didn't want to bother any of them... "What do you wanna do, Evan?", the little boy looked at his name being mentioned, pondered the question before shrugging, twiddling with his small fingers. 

"Can we get a drink? I need one right now", Brian collapsed on the stairs, sighing deeply while while running a hand through his short hair. Brock frowned, looking at Little Evan conflictingly, "We can't really bring him there", the older brunette shrugged. Brian sighed and walked towards the door, "How long is this gonna last?", he muttered to himself. The little child was looking between the two adults with something akin to fear (Why? Were they that scary). 

Just as Brian laid a hand on the handle of the door (The cool metal sunk into his bone and provided some comfort in the midst of his heated problems), a little weight hugged his leg, "Please don't go!", Little Evan cried as he clung onto his leg. "What!?", the younger brunette startled at the reaction. Brock stared in shock, moth agape and eyes slightly wider, "I'll go with you... Please don't go", the little boy looked up with watery eyes, tears shining in his maroon orbs. 

Brian bit his lip, feeling a small bud of guilt gnaw at his chest, "Hey, we're not leaving...", he tried to comfort the boy, but he hung onto his leg like a koala, strong grip firm on his pant leg. "Let's just bring him along, we're two adults. What's the worst that can happen?", Brock suggested, ruffling Little Evan's hair. The child relented, letting go of Brian's leg. 

"Your parents left us to care for you while they're gone", his maroon eyes watered again, a shine of unshed tears appearing in the light of the room, "But don't worry, we'll take care of you while they're gone. You can trust us", Brock assured Little Evan, ruffling his short, dark hair. "If you want anything we'll get it."  
He smiled in relief. Brian still wouldn't admit his heart melted. 

Brian raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure we're okay giving him that much leverage?"

Brock smiled, "Yeah, it's fine. He's five. there's not much he could ask."

* * *

Little Evan skipped happily besides Brian and Brock, holding the latter's fingers in his small hand in a strong but soft grip. The older brunette gave a small smile to the younger brunette who gave an irritated huff in return. They couldn't well leave him alone while they had a drink, but the two really needed a break. Brian wouldn't have minded having a drink at home, but either Evan had already drunk every drop of beer in his house or he didn't have any.

They would buy the boy something before going to a bar where all of their friends were awaiting them, Brock had told him. The little boy followed Brock as he went about buying food essentials for Evan, he almost had nothing left and Brock was such a nice guy (Bar when angering him, which was something Brian especially enjoyed doing). 

"Ow!", Brian whipped around to see a blue foam bullet with a plastic orange cover (A nerf gun bullet, that little shit) fall to the floor with a small bounce and little Evan putting the gun away, hand moving so fast it was a blur to him. "Hey! Come here!", the dark haired boy ran to hide behind Brock's leg, pouting as he tugged on it, "He's being mean!", the brat pointed at hi accusingly, "He tried to shoot me!"

"I did not! He actually shot me!", Brian shot back. The older brunette sighed, "Brian, don't hurt him. And again, he's only five, and was literally scared of us a while ago. I doubt he would hurt you. So stop", fury clouded his head and burned when he caught sight of the mischievous grin little Evan gave him before turning back to Brock, his smile returning (that sickeningly sweet smile) as he skipped besides his friend.

He should probably stop angeruing Brock every time they played, the older brunette's annoyance towards him may have played into him believing Evan over him. Another five minutes had passed before Little Evan decided to annoy him again. A small graby thing toy had clutched into his jacket and was now pulling _and_ choking him. Just as Brock turned around the small child let go of Brian's jacket.

"Oh, do you want that?", Brock asked him kindly. The short dark haired boy shook his head, putting the item back. Brian sighed, running a hand through his short, lighter coloured hair, and glared at the child who giggled and followed his older friend dutifully.

Finally (much to Brian's relief and Little Evan's disappointment), they were at the checkout, ready to scan and leave with their payed items. Brock noticed the shorter version of his friend staring longingly at a brown, soft furred teddy bear. He smiled gently and bought, before handing it to the little boy, "There you go". Evan gasped, taking the teddy bear and feeling the fur through his small fingers. He looked down, "Thank you", he whispered, holding the teddy tenderly.

Brock gave him a smile and ruffled his hair, "So cute."

"Yeah right, that's still Evan, you can't mod his personality he's a cunt", Brian snarked from where he was standing by the car door. Brock fornwed, "No way, he's been nothing but an angel so far". His younger and foul mouthed friend scowled and shut the door to the car, seating himself comfortably in the driver's seat. Little Evan hopped into the back and Brock sat besides him. 

The drive was mostly silent, except for Little Evan's question of, "Where are we going?", to which Brian had answered, "To drink."

"We're only going to see some friends... And drink a little", Brock corrected

They arrived at the pub and Brock made sure to keep an iron grip on on Little Evan's hand. "Hey, Brian", the older brunette grimaced. "What", said person responded flatly. He sighed, "Craig's, here as well. But please don't get mad, he's also worried for Evan". For a moment, Brock took the silence as anger and refusal. Just as he opened his mouth Brian looked away, "Fine, if just for the cunt."

He smiled widely, "Thank you."

They entered and quickly found the group, some aweing at the child (Smi77y and Marcel), some staring in absolute surprise (Tyler and Craig) and some breathing out a sigh of relief (David and Scotty). 

"Dude, how is this little ange Evan in the future?", Marcel questioned in disbelief, looking at the little boy who hid behind Brock's leg. Brian shook his head, "No this one's just as much as a cunt as the older one. Evan will never be an angel."

Little Evans tuck out his tongue out at him. They laughed.

* * *

Brian found himself nursing a beer, swaying it in his large cup and occasionally taking sips. Little Evan sat next to him, staring off into the distance of the pub.

"Do you want a dessert?", Brian asked with little patience that remained.  
Little Evan shook his head, eyeing the bubbling drink in his hand with wonder, "I want that!", he pointed to his beer.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's bad for you", it was the truth, Brian shrugged. 

A couple more hours of partying and most of the group had returned to their own homes. He told Brock that he could go, take care of his daughter now while he watched over the brta for the night.

"Are you sure? I can stay", Brock replied unsure. The younger male shook his head, "It's fine. I've told Lanai I'll be over at his", he pointed to the child holding onto the teddy bear and his hand, "You go home and take care of your family."

"Thanks", the man's face softened, "I mean it."

He left Brian with Evan, driving off into the distance, heaving a tired sigh. Meanwhile, he had to get the little boy to sleep, it was beyond midnight and he was rubbing his eyes tiredly. Brian picked up the little boy, who gave a small yawn and leaned on his shoulder, "Don't fall asleep on me yet. 

They had a quick dinner and shower, Brian snickering at the photos (Blackmail, his mind helpfully provided), he had gotten of the lid washing, eating and brushing his teeth. Finally, revenge was falling upon Vanoss soon. 

The kid hooked an arm around his neck and one around the teddy bear, eyes slowly closing as he leaned onto his shoulder. As he tucked the kid into the bed that was at least three times his size, he finally allowed himself to think he was marginally cute. "You'd better return, cuz I'm not taking care of you anymore". Little Evan nodded, snuggling into the pillow and his teddy bear.

* * *

"Brian, you son of a...", Evan glared at his his light brown haired friend. Brian grinned back, "Sucks to be you", he laughed.

Their phones vibrated with multiple notifications, and the guitarist was afraid to see what they were.

Brian snickered at the photos (Blackmail) that everyone was busy commenting on their group chat.

"S' payback for taking care of you."

He smiled softly at the last picture. Little Evan was holding gently onto his Teddy, nussgled comfortable in the large bed and Brian's chest. 

Said person was grinning at the camera and had an arm around the boy's head, fingers making the peace sign. 

"Thanks man." 

"No problem." 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles, sorry. Man, watching old videos and watching Rynx tours makes me feel so nostalgic and proud of this man. Millions of his fans have never even met him and yet we all support him with everything. It's amazing, and I hope it stays that way. You're amazing Vanoss, and the whole crew.


End file.
